Perfect Nightmare
by InuxKagx3
Summary: Black strands weave into silver constantly. As a result of an unfortunate event occurring in his past, InuYasha is now under the control of Naraku; a pawn like the others, Kagura and Kanna. Naraku sends InuYasha to do his dirty work constantly, not merely a quick theft here and there... But to murder those that get in his way.


**A/N: **This is an AU fanfiction. It takes place in the modern era. I tend to like fanfics like that a tiny bit better than fanfics in the feudal era. Maybe because they're always full of spice and I crave drama and sob stories ^.^ Well enjoy! This is also a fanfiction for Bumblebee's tear-jerker challenge on IYFF****

 **Full Summary:**

Black strands weave into silver constantly.

As a result of an unfortunate event occurring in his past, InuYasha is now under the control of Naraku; a pawn like the others, Kagura and Kanna. Naraku sends InuYasha to do his dirty work constantly, not merely a quick theft here and there...

But to murder those that get in his way.

InuYasha does this lifelessly, he does not know the people nor does he have a connection with them. But when Naraku ships him off to a new school in order to kill a student there, what happens as InuYasha befriends students and finds the task steadily getting more difficult?

With Naraku in control of his human and demon transformations, InuYasha not only has to keep his other half a secret, but has to kill a friend without anyone knowing.

A friend that he has yet to know the identity of.

\- Onto the story :)

"Send him in," an ominous voice rumbled, the deepness echoing off the plain stone walls. In the chamber were only two chairs and a table between them. The owner of the voice stirred the wine in his wine glass watching the red contents swoop and twist at his touch. His throat was dry with thirst, but he refused to drink his beverage now. He wanted to wait.

The man who he had been talking to nodded his head and disappeared through the drapes. The first man calmly continued to stir his wine, his red eyes scorching the drink with lust. Why did he want to wait? He didn't know the reason himself. Logic told him to drink before he died of thirst, but logic was his enemy. He did things his own way; he did not listen to others.

He was about to give in and take a tiny sip of his wine when movement ahead of him shadowed the corner of his right eye. He grinned eerily and looked up. He looked into the angry eyes of the man before him who was being held back by guards. "Oh, how I've waited for you to come. It's not polite making a person wait, you know…"

"You're not a person, you're an alien!" The man yelled back, struggling against the guards' grips. "I don't want to be your errand boy! You've been taking stuff too far, Naraku!"

Naraku tch'ed. A purple aura surrounded him as he became slightly angry. "You're the last one to be calling people aliens. If I'm an alien, what are you?" He angrily looked at the table, and his hand unintentionally began to melt the wine glass. He stopped upon noticing and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. "You already know that you are bound to me. I granted your wish and in return you must serve me."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," the prisoner spat, struggling even more fiercely. He wanted to kill the guards and escape and he knew he could if Naraku hadn't disabled his abilities. "I've killed people for you, stole for you, any crime you could think of me to do. You've scarred me more than when you killed my mother right before my eyes!"

Naraku picked up the wine glass. Now he knew why he wanted to wait. "Bring him forward," he instructed the guards. In response, the guards pushed the prisoner forward and waited. "Push his head to me." The guards pushed the prisoner's head till it was an inch from Naraku's. The prisoner's eyes blazed angrily. Naraku tsked, "Such a disrespectful face. I just wanted to see you up close."

The prisoner didn't answer as Naraku slowly took in the wine and blew out his cheeks. The prisoner's eyes widened as Naraku's cheeks turned purple and the wine was spat in the prisoner's face. The prisoner screamed as his skin burned and his eyes stung. He felt the guards drop him forcefully and his ears echoed Naraku's laugh strangely. He continued to scream as the guards grabbed his hands and dragged him out.

"I'll… kill… you…" he managed to gasp out. Naraku guffawed.

"I'll be waiting!"

"Kagome, someone named Koga is on the phone for you!" Kagome heard her little brother Sota yell.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back, her cheeks heating up. She told Koga not to call on the house phone. She didn't want her nosy family to be listening. She got up from her bed anyway and flew out the door. She happily skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sota handed her the phone and went back to the family room to continue playing his video games. "Hello?" she asked, placing the phone between her ear and her shoulder. At least she was using the portable phone so she could move wherever she wanted to.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga answered. "How's your day going?"

"It's going great! How's Hokkaido?" Kagome asked politely. She really wanted to skip the pleasantries and get to the cozy talk, but she knew Koga was honestly concerned about her and she was concerned about him as well.

"Cold. But there's so much to do, you forget about the weather. Next time you'll have to come with me. The view's great. I was out on the hotel balcony last night and there were two stars together. They were the only two so close, Kagome. They made me think of us. You love me right, Kagome?"

"What a stupid question," Kagome joked but she didn't hear Koga's captivating laugh on the other line. "Koga?"

"I'm serious, Kagome." She heard Koga sigh on the other end. "Do you truly love me?"

"Of course, Koga. Do you love me?" Kagome questioned and found herself scared of his answer. _Maybe that's why he's being so serious._ She heard silence on the other line and blinked. Suddenly, Koga spoke.

"I love everything about you, Kagome. This past week without you has been dull even with all the things I did in comparison to the weeks, months, and year I've been with you. I just want you to know I'm glad I asked you out last year. It was probably the only thing I did that wasn't stupid."

Kagome laughed and she could practically see Koga's shoulders sag in relief. "Why are you so romantic, Koga? Jeez, this is our first call since you've been away. Why are you so desperate to know if I love you?"

Koga didn't answer and his unspoken response dawned on Kagome. She was honestly hurt that Koga didn't have enough faith in her. She whispered, "You thought I cheated on you?"

"Kagome, don't say it like that. Don't be sad, please. I'm just not that confident when it comes to relationships, please don't take it personally."

"Yeah but we've been together for a year, Koga. And we weren't always together in Tokyo. I went on trips to other cities just like you and did I ever question if you cheated on me? No. Because I have complete faith in you. You can't have a relationship without trust. And if you don't trust me…" Kagome finished angrily, her cheeks red from sadness.

"Kagome, please. I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong. I realize how stupid I was to ask. Can you forgive me?" Koga asked hopefully. Kagome rolled her eyes at the desperation in Koga's voice but it felt nice to be loved by someone so much. She knew Koga loved her more than anything but when she was angry, words just tumbled out. Besides, she didn't answer right away. She wanted Koga to keep talking out of fear, and that is exactly what he did.

"You're the only one for me, Kagome. I've been with other girls but you're the one who caught my eye the most. If you asked me to buy out an entire store, I'd do it just for you. If you asked me to proclaim my love for you in public, you know I'd do it. Don't give me the silent treatment, Kagome. Every time I hear your voice my heart leaps. It only leaps for you, Kagome…" He finished worriedly. Kagome blushed when she heard a soft gasp. Her mother had been listening the whole time!

Head spinning, she tried to push down her embarrassment. "Okay, you've convinced me."

Koga chuckled on the other line and Kagome smiled. He decided to change the subject. "You know it's pretty crazy that it's summer and it's like winter here in Hokkaido. At least it's sunny."

"I'm guessing it's winter all year round over there," Kagome laughed. "With school around the corner, I'm a bit scared."

"Why are you scared?" Koga asked. "Is it because next year we'll be seniors?"

"How can you say that so nonchalantly? After our last year of high school, it's college! Then it's over. We'll need full time jobs and stuff." Kagome began to twirl her hair with her finger nervously.

"Just enjoy our teen youth while you can, Kagome. Sure, it's good to plan ahead but just relax a bit." Kagome heard someone shout in the background on Koga's line. She wasn't surprised when he said his next statement. "I've gotta go, Kagome. But I'll call when I can."

"Okay, Koga." Kagome waited impatiently for the three words she longed to hear come from Koga.

"I love you."

She smiled hugely and made a loud kiss noise into the phone. "I love you too. And I'm just dying to see you! Be back soon, okay?"

"You got it."

Kagome walked to school, her left arm linked with Koga's right. He had come back from his Hokkaido visit on Kagome's birthday and he had bought her countless souvenirs as presents. He also had bought her girly stuff he knew she liked like nail polish, clothes, and makeup. Today was the first day of eleventh grade. Kagome was dressed in a uniform that bore a similarity to her ninth and tenth grade uniforms. Except the collar and skirt were navy blue and the tie was green. The boys' uniform stayed the same every year.

They were approaching the school gate when Kagome was suddenly bombarded by people. She squawked as she fell to the ground and heard Koga's laughter filling the air. She opened her eyes to see Sango and Ayame hovering over her gleefully. Kagome playfully pushed them off of her.

"It's been forever, Kagome!" Sango breathed, helping Kagome up. "I've missed you and Tokyo so much!" Kagome smiled. Sango had been in America all summer, so she hadn't seen her friends or any of Japan for two months. Kagome noticed a slight change in Sango's dialect and teased,

"You're talking like an American Japanese person!"

Sango's hands flew over her mouth. "No I'm not!" she protested. "Kiss my butt, Kagome," she said in English.

Kagome laughed. "You said something mean, didn't you?!"

Ayame pushed forward and gripped Kagome in a bear hug. "We're finally in eleventh grade. The best grade of all!" She pulled Kagome's ear and whispered, eyebrows waggling, "I see you're still with Koga. I'm honestly surprised."

Sango caught Ayame's whisper and grinned. "I am too."

"Are you and Miroku still together?" Kagome challenged, not noticing Miroku coming their way.

"So what if we are?" Sango asked, arms folding over her chest.

"Now that's surprising," Ayame, Kagome, and Koga answered in unison. Sango blushed and was about to retort when she suddenly jumped and whipped around, slapping someone behind her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Miroku," the trio greeted in unison as Sango's red face stared at her feet. Miroku stepped out from behind her, rubbing the red handprint on his face. He had a sheepish look on his face and it was his face that was the reason why no one could stay mad at him.

"Hello my fair maidens and Koga," he smirked; taking pleasure in Koga's disapproving facial expression. "Kagome, you are as beautiful as ever," Miroku complimented purposefully and noticed Koga cringe.

"Miroku, stop it," Kagome giggled, noticing Koga's reaction as well. Miroku loved to pull Koga's strings and everyone found it funny except Koga of course. Usually Miroku would do something to piss Koga off, Koga would retort, Miroku would say something fresh back, the group would laugh excluding Koga, and Kagome was left to console him. But today Koga stayed silent; he didn't even look annoyed. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed but she decided to leave it alone.

The group walked into the school as the bell rang for students to report to their lockers. Everyone went separate ways; their lockers were scattered among the school. Kagome searched for her locker on the first floor. She looked for the number 1-106. She found it at the beginning of a long hallway. It was the first of a long array of navy blue lockers. Kagome checked her combination and inputted it into the lock. She opened her locker and was hit with the fresh scent of clean metal and cleaning supplies. She put her books and her book bag neatly inside. She headed upstairs to her homeroom.

"Send him in," Naraku droned, calmly stirring his red wine. His hair and black robe blended in with the darkness and his pale skin contrasted, making him look like a floating face. The guards nodded and pushed the prisoner through the drapes. He stumbled for a moment before standing straight. Naraku smirked. "You look sharp."

"Shut up," the prisoner growled. "This turtleneck is itchy and this sweater is binding! It's hot in this dumb uniform and these dumb slacks and loafers." He motioned to each item of clothing as he ranted. "I still don't see why I have to attend that dumb school anyway. I could easily just kill someone by shoving them into an alley."

Naraku grinned. He would keep his plan secret for now. If his ward knew what schemes he planned ahead of time, it would not be fun to sit back and watch. No, he'd let it unravel by himself and he'd enjoy every second of it. "You'll see why in time, InuYasha."

InuYasha scoffed, beginning to pace. "So what's your plan for today?"

"Simply just observe your surroundings and keep an eye on your prey." Naraku took a sip of his wine and set the glass down, stirring yet again. "I want you to be the charming popular boy who everyone loves oh so very much and girls cannot stay away from. Understand?"

"Wow, you chose a personality that is the complete opposite of mine," InuYasha muttered, rolling his eyes. "Fine. So who's going to take me there? If you think I'm walking across town, you're dead wrong."

Naraku waved his hand. "Of course not, InuYasha. I'm not that heartless. Kagura!" Naraku called and a second later, his incarnation Kagura appeared from behind the drapes. "Drive InuYasha to Tokyo High."

Kagura nodded and left, leaving InuYasha to tail behind. InuYasha growled and followed her out. Kagura was silent the walk to the car but once they were inside the vehicle and on the road she spoke. "How's it feel being a human every day?"

InuYasha didn't answer right away. He rested his elbow on the door and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, watching the other cars speed by. "I've gotten used to it. I've forgotten how it feels to be a hanyou."

Kagura glanced at him before returning her gaze to the road. "Never speak to me while we're on Naraku's property, got it? Because when we're in the darn dungeon he can not only see us but hear us as well. But if we're in my car for example, he can see us but he can't hear us. Understand?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Sure."

Kagura sighed. "Cheer up. I'll help you any way I can. Don't forget, I wish to escape as well. Just do as he wants and don't try to rebel. If you try to rebel too early, you'll just bring him pleasure. But if things run smoothly, he'll be displeased and try to bring 'spice' as he calls it. Are you following?"

"Sure."

Kagura glared at him. "I'm serious, InuYasha." She bit her bottom lip. "Look, I know I helped with Naraku's plan to kill your mother and bind you to him but it was against my will. Knowing who I am, do you honestly think I did it out of pleasure? I know that's the reason you refuse to bond with me. Listen to me, InuYasha."

InuYasha unbuckled his seatbelt. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way."

"The hell you will." Kagura locked all the doors. "You're already late. You're staying in this car until we reach the parking lot of the school."

"You're not my damn mother," InuYasha spat, before wincing and lowering his gaze.

"But I'm the closest thing to a mother you'll have," Kagura retorted back. "You don't get it, InuYasha. Open your eyes, dammit. I know you said that without thinking, like you always do, but my patience's running thin with you. I want to help you, stop acting like you're alone and you have to face this by yourself."

"What can you do?! That's all I want to know!" InuYasha yelled. "You're the same as me! Bound to Naraku! Tell me what you can do, Kagura!"

Kagura winced, nearly driving through a red light. She slowed her car to a stop and turned so she was facing InuYasha. Her eyes scorched his but he met her gaze without a trace of fear. "At least my attitude is positive. If you're constantly thinking 'this isn't possible' or 'it won't ever work' it won't. At least I'm keeping my head high and not succumbing to my pride." The light turned green and she began to drive again. They reached the school five minutes later and Kagura unlocked the doors. InuYasha quickly got out, grateful to be out of the car with Kagura. He shut the door and she rolled her eyes as she lowered the window.

"Have a great day at school," she mocked, and stomped her foot on the pedal as she sped away. InuYasha wanted to slice her in half so badly and lifted his right hand but he remembered he no longer had claws. He sighed and walked through the main entrance of the school. He was greeted by a pretty secretary who sat at the desk.

"Name?" She asked InuYasha, smiling politely. Naraku's words echoed through his mind.

 _I want you to be the charming popular boy…_

InuYasha gave the most charming smirk he could muster and was thoroughly surprised when the secretary blushed slightly. He lowered his voice and said, "Takahashi InuYasha."

The secretary's face turned beet red and her face ducked as she searched the files vigorously. She pulled out two papers, one for her and one for InuYasha. She handed the second one to InuYasha and he read it as his schedule. She scanned her own paper and stuttered, "I-it seems that you're new this year. I'll, um, assist you in finding your homeroom. After that, please find a student to show you around the school."

InuYasha nodded and the secretary got up from her post. She asked another staff member to cover for her until she came back and then they were on their way. She pointed stuff out as they walked and though InuYasha wasn't interested, he allowed his 'charming' smile to feign enthusiasm. She finally left him at a room marked Class B - Mr. Tonoko. InuYasha thanked her and glanced at his schedule. He had missed homeroom so he checked his first period class. Yep, this is it. With a sigh, he pushed open the door.

 **A/N:** THIS WAS WRITTEN TWO YEARS AGO

and I'm just uploading it now?! I know right!

Truthfully, this has been sitting in Word and Docs for a long time, two years to be exact as you all now know. I got weird inspiration for this story, mainly from a wide range of songs I was listening to at the time. I compiled all the messages in the songs and thought how I could tie them into an IYFF. So this is the first chapter of the production! I also cut this chapter in half. (You might be thinking: and it's still this long?!) I only chopped it because the original document ended at such an odd place that there **HAD** to be another half in another document.

A document that I cannot find.

So enjoy this large boring introductory snippet of the tearful story while I search for the next part of the chapter. I hope I find it because I really don't want to rewrite something from the past, I'll totally mess up the plot I had in mind back then :)

LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE! it kills me when I gain a reader and have no feedback :(

\- InuxKagx3/SanSama on IYFF


End file.
